


Accusations

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YoI Ships Bingo [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Separated For Nationals, Stupid Nationals Anyway, drunk Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Viktor goes out drinking because he misses Yuuri.  Lilia does not approve and tells him off.





	Accusations

**Author's Note:**

> YoI Ship Bingo  
> Square: Lilia/Viktor
> 
> [Prompt:](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/160523410875/angstfluff-prompt-list) 71.“You’ve been drinking tonight, haven’t you?”

Lilia was terrifying. She had no responsibility for Viktor, he’d stopped taking ballet as soon as Yakov would let him and he had no intention of resuming, but still, she intimidated him. How Yuri had been able to ditch her program to do Welcome to the Madness, Viktor had no idea.

Lilia was also waiting for him when he finally made his way back to the hotel, arms crossed and lips pursed disapprovingly as she stared him down outside his room. “You’ve been drinking tonight, haven’t you?”

Viktor unlocked his room on the second try and decided there was no point in even answering the question. It wasn’t even really a question. “I miss Yuuri.”

“Of course you do. You two are ridiculously in love.” Lilia’s eyes softened a little, even if her stance didn’t. “That doesn’t mean you get to ignore your diet and get drunk when you have to compete tomorrow. Especially not at a time like this, where you’re out of practice.”

Viktor waved a hand. “I’ll be fine. Yuri will beat me, I’ll beat Georgi and everyone else, and Yuri will get to complain to Otabek that everyone’s talking about my miraculous two-week comeback instead of his victory and my dethroning. Viktor Nikiforov or not, no one’s expecting me to be taking my records back tomorrow.”

Lilia had to smile at Viktor’s description of Yuri. “You always were confident.” Her eyes narrowed. “Don’t let it become arrogance, Vitya.”

“But it’s not. Arrogance would be thinking I’m going to get the gold tomorrow despite having real competition for once. With a full season of training, I could. I probably would beat Yuri, just on experience and I doubt he’d have gotten motivated when he did.”

“No, I don’t think you could have.” Viktor raised an eyebrow at Lilia. “I could see how desperate you were getting last season. You wanted out, but didn’t know what you’d do with yourself if you left. One season, you can cover that up and push through the fog. A second season, especially after Yuuri came and gave you hope only to disappear and take that hope with him, there’d have been no emotion in your skating. You’d have been a robot. Robots don’t win gold medals.”

Viktor dropped into a chair in his room, mouth hanging open. “You saw that! No one else did. Not even Yakov. Not even Yuuri!”

“I don’t know your Yuuri very well, but from the way Yuri speaks of him, even if he had caught it, would he have believed it? Or believed that he was the solution?”

That second part, certainly not. Viktor had to think about the first part. “Probably not. I’m still pleased you saw it – and believed it.”

“I doubt I’m the only one. I could relate in a way that Yakov and your rinkmates couldn’t, is all.”

“Oh?”

“You felt trapped by the ice, smothered, and yet afraid to leave for fear of the emptiness that waited for you. I felt the same about Yakov.”

“Now I feel a little bad. If you felt like that, then you needed to get out, but I already did so much to hurt Yakov last spring. If I’m at all responsible for you leaving too…”

“It’s not your fault, your responsibility, or anything at all to do with you. You may have expressed how I was feeling, but you didn’t cause it, and I left before you did so you can’t even say you showed me that it was possible.” Viktor tried to believe it, but he still wanted another drink. “Like you, once I got out and had the chance to reevaluate myself and everything I wanted… I miss him. Having Yuri to work with helps a great deal, of course. I needed to get out, but I’m ready to come back.”

“If Yuri continues this rebellion, my Yuuri would probably love to work with you.”

Lilia tapped her foot. After a moment, she said, “All right, coach. Sell me on why I should consider teaching your student.”

“Do you want the easy way or the hard way?”

Lilia’s eyebrows drew together. “You can’t afford laziness, not with the challenge you’ve set for yourself. The hard way.”

“Okay!” Viktor’s eyes sparkled as he figured out where to begin. “Yuuri’s been studying ballet for longer than he’s been skating. If you watch his performances, especially noticeable in the earlier ones but still present, you’ll see the ballet influence in his choreography, his flexibility, his musicality. As a student, he’s a hard worker, obedient, respectful – he talks back to me, but that’s because of our unique relationship. He didn’t treat Celestino or any of his other teachers that way. He’d behave for you even without you having to put on the scary prima ballerina face.”

Lilia’s eyebrows shot up. “If that’s the hard way, now I need to hear what the easy way is supposed to be.”

Viktor’s heart grin came out. “Okukawa Minako.”

“What about Minashka?”

He definitely had Lilia’s interest. Minako had once been her protégé and close friend. “Did she ever tell you where in Japan she’s from?”

“Hase…” Lilia trailed off as she made the connection. “Minashka is Yuuri’s ballet teacher?”

“Since he was very young. She and Yuuri’s mom went to school together.”

“And yet he’s a skater, rather than a danseur.”

Viktor shrugged, faking embarrassment. “That would be my fault. I stole him for the ice.”

“Hmm. He may be worth a look.” Lilia crossed her legs and leaned forward. “But now I have another question.”

“Oh? Shoot.”

“How do you plan to keep Yakov from stealing your skater? If he’s obedient and hardworking…” Lilia’s eyes narrowed. “Or are you? Is that your plan? Bring Yuuri to Yakov’s rink until Yakov notices how wonderful he is and takes over?”

Viktor sat up straight. He had not thought of this. “If Yakov wants to help, I welcome his advice and assistance, but Yuuri is my skater. I’m the one who figured out how to reach him, how to get him over the hurdles that kept him from his rightful place on the podium before.”

“Good. I’m glad to hear that.” Lilia got to her feet. “You should sleep. I won’t tell Yakov you were drinking this time, but behave yourself like a skater who cares about his career.”

“Good night, Lilia.” Viktor got up himself and headed for the bathroom. Soon he could pass out and be back with Yuuri at least in a dream.


End file.
